


育果

by ClaudiaFekete



Series: 疏星。不肯渡河漢 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bearing Fruit, Escapril Poetry Challenge 2020, F/F, F/M, Other, The Master (Dhawan) is an Earlier Incarnation Than Missy, do not repost to another site, 台灣華語, 抱歉我失控了, 禁止轉載
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: 親愛的，我正呼喚著妳。妳還願意見我嗎？時間線由Vault開始。或者更早以前，加勒弗雷。只是，什麼又是更早以前？
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald, Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Master & The Doctor's TARDIS, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: 疏星。不肯渡河漢 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我已經寫了，「選擇不標註警告」。特別雷什麼的話拜託自己斟酌一下再看，不要事後再來哭訴

很久很久以前，有一個小女孩。她不屬於這個宇宙。

很久很久以前，有一位旅人。她是母親，她是科學家。她是女孩的監護人，她是實驗材料的保管者。

很久很久以前的事情，被埋起來，沒有人記得。

很久以前，有一個孩子，他要長大，他會忘記自己是誰。人們要將神祇從壇上推下，唾棄他，毆打他。

很久以前有位女祭司，名為Pythia。她和她的隨眾會統治，會興盛，會落敗流亡。她們會留下一個詛咒。

神像可以被推倒，詛咒也能被破解。不過詛咒只是順帶一提。

那個孩子。記得他。她永遠是特別的，儘管她並不知曉。他要在整個宇宙間奔跑，他要像恆星一樣燃燒。每個星系都知道他的代稱：Doctor。人們像祈求神祇一樣祈求著：Doctor，Doctor，Doctor。

(親愛的，我正呼喚著妳。妳還願意見我嗎？)

  
***

今天的客人特別安靜，特別哀傷。

她進來已經三十分鐘了，前戲還沒做完。感覺也不像是她特別享受前戲。她從頭到尾都……心不在焉的。是比喜歡打人的客人還好多了，沒錯啦。骨折跟瘀青都很痛。不過她的手在我頭髮裡緩慢移動的方式，她沉默的方式，真的讓我感覺很毛。

「妳心裡有什麼事嗎？」我忍不住問。

看，這就是我最大的缺點。我管不住自己的嘴巴。這裡是監獄經營的妓院，價格低廉，吸引來的人物通常懶得製造約會的假象。來了幹，幹了走。結束。他們不想聊天，不想多說話。這也是我剛開始做時不習慣的原因。把話都憋在肚子裡多折騰人啊。

她的手收了回去，握成拳頭。我希望她不是在評估往哪裡打最痛。喔別，她一個人包了三小時，可是晚點還有兩個客人。別讓我的日子更難過啊。

她的拳頭鬆開，翻過身背對著我。蓬鬆的頭髮完全遮住她的臉，深色皮膚襯得原本就廉價的淺粉色床單更加寒酸。「我有一個故事，」她悶悶地說。「妳願意聽嗎？」

「當然。」我抱緊了枕頭，挪動成舒服的姿勢。聽故事多好啊，誰不喜歡？我等著她開口。

***

故事的開頭，有一個族群的名稱叫做時間領主。

自大，近乎不死之身，可以在時間與空間中任意遨遊，算得上宇宙中頭幾名惹人厭的族群。但是沒有人敢承認。時間領主不只能讓你不存在，還能讓你 **從來沒有存在過** 。

在這樣一個近乎神的族群中，出了一對黑馬。或者說，叛徒。Theta Stigma和Koschei。太過好奇，太多不必要的干涉。太像宇宙中朝生暮死的芸芸眾生，太像猛烈燃燒的璀璨星雲。他們有其他朋友，但沒有人像他們對彼此來說那麼重要。兩人立下約定，要一同遊歷宇宙中每一粒星辰。

孩子總是以為永遠意味著永遠，交付的心不會被退回。

有一天，Thete Stigma帶著總統的女兒，逃走了。

***

「等一下等一下，妳的意思是說，那個Theta Stigma什麼的逃走了，留下他朋友一個人。」

她嗯了一聲，啜著剛煮好的茶。理論上食物什麼的要從外面叫進來才符合規定。不過每個人都有自己捨不得的家鄉味，不是嗎？而且她的茶可香了，像是──和情人在被窩裡度過的暖和下午。別問我這個比喻從哪生出來的。我也不知道。啪啦，蹦。她還請了我一杯，超棒的。

「然後他換了個帥氣的頭銜窩在地球上，到Koschei去找他的時候才想起他朋友的存在？」

「是這樣沒錯。好像是這樣。」

「這算哪門子垃圾朋友啊。」我抓起辛苦攢錢買下的小熊軟糖往嘴裡送。好心客人送了我一包，暫時不用擔心庫存。「要是我的話一定會踹他。」

「妳有意見的是這個部分，不是Master三番兩次差點毀滅地球？」

「呃，」我扮了個鬼臉。「不是說我認同Master到處殺啊搞破壞的舉動。這個問題要從根本上解決的話，Doctor一開始不要忘記他朋友就好了不是嗎？又不是被下了失憶咒。」

「世界上才沒有失憶咒這種東西。」

「沒有。」我突然感覺沮喪。「但是記憶可以被抹掉。」有點想哭，像是身體有一層膜被戳破，才終於意識到有個空洞在那。

「別跟別人講喔，我會申請來這邊是因為我有個很模糊的印象，外面有一個人在等我。所以我想把刑期抵掉越多越好。我忘記他是什麼性別，什麼種族，我們又是什麼關係了。搞不好她就在我眼前我也認不得。搞不好我能出去的時候他早就不在了。」眼淚差一點奪眶而出，我硬是眨了回來。「很蠢吧。沒事沒事，故事妳還沒說完不是嗎？」我又灌了一口茶。「妳說到Doctor把Missy，也就是Master，關在地下金庫？」

***

日子並不總是愉快的。Doctor有不少綁手綁腳的道德框架。Missy……已經很久沒有允許自己感到傷痛了。

至少他們在一起。不是每天，Doctor作為大學教授可有得忙的，Missy有的時候也根本不想見到他。可是他們知道彼此在哪裡，有時候一個禮拜內天天見面。這比過去幾百年兩人的碰面頻率要高得多。

這樣的情況下，情感也更加難以壓抑。

很難說他們是什麼。他們是朋友，當過很長時間的敵人。他們傾慕彼此的聰明才智，也對彼此的身體懷有渴望。至少，當他們擁有的身體 **會** 渴望的時候。幾十年下來，內心被壓抑的慾望重新浮起。想要被了解，想要夢，想要牽著另一個人的手，再也不要鬆開。想要黏合得那麼緊，直到剝離意味死亡，死亡也無法平息渴望。

「我在哭。為什麼我在哭？」

他退開一步，又上前握住她的手。Doctor的每一回重生對於肢體接觸有程度不一的喜好。第十任和第十一任都需要勾肩搭背和擁抱。第十二任是含羞草，退回來，「請勿觸碰」。肌膚相貼就像舌頭黏在冰上，恐懼感沒來由地升起。他怕收不回自己，掉頭下樓梯走。

可是Missy追上來，擁抱他。她擁有和他相近的體溫，智識和年齡同坐同起。他才剛剛告訴她，或許，是時候，他們該重新成為朋友。

Missy沒有說話，打開心靈連結。希望、受傷、憤怒，還有更深沉的，他們逃避命名的──什麼。他知道她一定也讀到他的恐懼、希望、不敢相信自己的判斷卻又遲疑，以及那無法平息的，比黑洞更加深沉的那個──什麼。渴望從海溝深處被翻起。他想要──他們想要信任。

「帶我上床。」Missy在他耳邊呢喃。

 _上我。_ 那是她想說的，但撐不起一副無所謂的面具。 _和我做愛，像我們都還只是孩子那時候。_ 那是她不敢說，他也不敢聽的。他們現在有的這種關係，無論是什麼，都過於脆弱，承受不了太純粹的謊言或真相。

他們跌跌撞撞地進了寢室。在Missy解開扣子前博士抓住她的手。「如果我們要做，我有義務要告知妳。」

「怎麼，」她的睫毛彷彿屏風，半遮半掩著思緒。「培養了什麼奇怪的新癖好？在Dalirium上學會了什麼新玩意兒？」

「這是這個身體的第一次。」Doctor脫口而出。「我有碰她，取悅她，可是和她……至少在這副身體裡沒有……」

她凝視著他的眼神中包含驚訝，獵食者的興奮，白鴿的溫柔，與其他太多。「這是你的第一次，你決定給我。」

他想要反駁她使用的語言，貼在他唇上的食指堵住所有可能脫口而出的話。「放鬆。」她很輕，很輕的說。「不要多想，遵從你的女主人。」最後這一句壓低了嗓音，像狼。

博士被推倒在床上時沒有多想，沒有多想，顫抖的手指摸索彼此的身體時沒有多想，溫熱的器官碰在一起，互相磨蹭時沒有多想。結束後假裝不經意的，伸出一隻胳膊攬住她的腰時沒有多想。

醒來以後他們不會提起這件事，他想。原因無關性慾。進展太快了，太親密了。他們甚至還沒有重新成為朋友。

整整一個月，他以為他的猜想是對的。

直到那一天，他打開門，殘破的桌椅七零八落倒在地上。Missy直視他的眼睛，讀不出是什麼表情。「我懷孕了。」她平淡的宣布。「我們有一個孩子了，Doctor。」

***

「喔天呀。」

「怎麼了嗎？」她的茶已經喝完了，現在就專注看著我喝。

「我好像聽過這個故事。」我閉起眼在腦海中搜索。「好熟悉……只是不知道從哪聽來的。」

「妳之前應該沒有聽過。D-definitely(絕對)沒有。」

「是嗎？」

可是我好像……認識她。有點像是把玩許久以前拔下的乳牙──不，不是。牙齒和身體是徹底分離的。像是一個……舊髮型，或者，舊的虹膜顏色。直到再次重逢才恍然大悟，原來彷若陌生的組成其是不曾褪出此身。

我的虹膜顏色是可以任意改變的嗎？

但願她沒注意到我在茶杯上頓時收緊的指頭。隱隱約約有一些騷動，在大腦邊緣。有些碎片猛地浮起又沉沒。不向來自63世紀的人類會有的回憶。我幾乎想要問她的茶到底加了什麼料。為什麼會迫使我懷疑起一些作為基底，關於身分的事。唯一攔住我的是一股不知從何而來的安心感。 _沒事的，_ 那個聲音這麼說， _需要一點時間，不過妳會沒事的。_

也許我不應該相信的。做人不能太信任自己的直覺。

我鬆開手指。「妳的茶是不是有加杏桃？」

她尷尬的笑了。「杏桃？」

「甜的東西，地球上的水果。 _Prunus armeniaca_ 。apricot。或者隨便妳用什麼語言。」

「沒有，這單純是……葉子泡成的。沒有其他東西。」

「我的朋友好像有一陣子著迷於杏桃果醬。杏桃果醬配小黃瓜。」我閉上眼。「我等著要見的那個人。不過也許我記錯了，也許我記得的一直以來都是錯的。」

***

他們有了一個孩子。(嚴格來說是胚胎，未分化細胞團。沒有人統計過時間領主姙娠期一般有多久，肯定的是比人類還長。)

Doctor很長一段時間才又開口。「妳想要留著它嗎？」

Missy：什麼？(她和Doctor的孩子。她會像他們一樣聰明嗎？在重生前，她會長得像憤怒眉毛，還是她的母親？)

Doctor解釋自己的意思。

Missy差點沒拔下鋼琴弦往博士身上抽。

「你在害怕嗎？Theta。害怕宇宙中出現這樣一個怪物，繼承你的一切……同時混有我。」

「它不是怪物。」Doctor瞪著她。「它絕對不會是怪物。」

(Missy：你認為我不是怪物，你認為我並非無藥可救。我這樣讀沒有錯吧？)

Doctor不知道在她眼裡讀到了什麼，眼神柔和稍許。「我們的孩子，一半妳，一半我，它不會是怪物。我只是擔心它得承受的……」

「我們會保護它。」Missy暫時不想分享她獨到的其他生物資訊。「宇宙中不是被你救過的就是怕我的。沒有人算得上我們的對手。」

一個漏拍。

「我怕的是，」Doctor緩緩地說。「誰來保護它免於 **我們** 。」

Missy這次聽懂了。

「你擔心它成為我們之間的夾心餅。」

「我害怕它會成為我們彼此傷害的武器。」Doctor坦承。

喔。

**喔。**

Doctor害怕她會利用他們的女兒。他不知道她不會這麼做。

他不知道。(憤怒。其實不是憤怒，是挫敗。)

「到底要怎麼樣，」她按著內腔一股怒氣。「到底要怎麼樣你才願意相信我是真心向善？」(至少是真心留在你身邊。)

Doctor起身，踱步。他今天穿的是簡單的灰色短T，學生訂團服時湊熱鬧的結果。前面用花體字寫著「量子力學和詩歌一樣都押韻」，背後則畫了星點組成的鯨魚，發亮的光點以黑紋取代。(即使只有他們兩個，他也非得要提醒她他和人類處得多好，不是嗎？)

「妳在這裡是孤立狀態。如果我們回到外面，妳擁有選擇，而妳依然選擇做對的事情……」

「那測試我。」Doctor猛地抬起頭，眼珠睜大。「隨堂小考我已經寫夠多了。來個期中考，閉書、限時、不可討論、範圍不明，隨你便。或者像以前學院那樣，五小時內關閉維生系統。畢業考，記得嗎？真是刺激。」她冷笑一聲。「無論你愚蠢的主意是什麼，盡管來。因為如果你還沒注意到的話，我受夠你不信任我了。」

Doctor的臉像一張揉皺被扔進垃圾桶的情書，Missy迴避他近乎心碎的眼神。「妳懷孕了，Missy，這樣不──」

「讓我告訴你什麼叫不安全。」Missy坐到鋼琴前，手指隨意敲打減七度和弦。「不安全是你繼續把我關在這裡，我沒辦法忍受孩子在囚室出生，找到了什麼危險又邪惡的方式逃出去。你不會想見到那樣吧？」

(你不會想要我離開吧？你知道我能，絕對找得到方法。 ~~我不想離開你。~~ )

「一點也不，」Missy沒有停止彈奏但換了比較柔和的旋律，好聽清楚Doctor在說什麼。

「我會盡快安排。不會太難的救援任務。我會留在Tardis裡，無線溝通裝置。對，無線溝通裝置。要是事情出什麼差錯我會出現。Bill和Nardole會當妳的小助手。」

「他們別來拖累我就該謝天謝地了。」她嗤了聲。

「別這樣，他們有時候還是挺有用的。有時候。」一陣閃爍，能量力場的藍光熄滅。Doctor揹著電吉他跳上鋼琴蓋(平台式鋼琴錯誤使用方法一零一。作者：天才自大狂aka the Doctor)，對她露齒一笑(她看得見他的不安，蓋在油畫之下的素描。該死)。他兩隻腳在空中晃啊晃，她想起許久以前他們在無重力場漂浮嬉戲，兩顆太陽在他們身上翻滾。笑聲單純明亮。

「不准讓其他人知道我懷孕的事。」Doctor敲了敲指板作為回應，然後，該死的，Missy在他刷下第一個伴奏和弦之後才意識到，自己在彈的是稜角全無，溫柔抒情版本的Only Girl (in the world)。

_「蠢香腸，我始終是站在你這一邊的。」_

_「真的嗎？是真的嗎？」_

_「很難說。」(_ _至少他不知道我們的孩子。我不打算給他知道。)_

_「妳還好嗎？」_

_「應該是我問你吧，臥床兩星期的病人。」_

_「是嗎，孕婦？」_

_(_ _一點都不好，一點都不。我必須除掉他，但我也必須確保他會成為我，與你相會。)_

_「還可以。」_

_和我站在一起，Doctor_ _用眼神哀求。_

_我自始至終期望的不過如此，她握住她的那隻手藏有短刃。孩子不會是武器，她在他耳邊低聲道。_

_(_ _我會回來找你。我會和你並肩作戰。如果我們一起倒下，就當作命運發了我們一張爛牌。 ~~因為她媽的我愛你。~~ )_

_(_ _我大概算不上什麼及格的母親。)_

雷射能量阻絕了Missy的重生能力，但沒有殺了她。

紫色長裙之下，血源源不絕湧出。

***

「喔天呀。」我的眼淚流了下來。「我不知道。我沒有拉住她。」

「至少，我和Heather趕到了。」Bill別過臉擦了擦淚。「我們把你們兩個送到Tardis裡，然後剩下的事，妳知道的。」

「我知道。」這次重生後的身體完全不受控，眼淚不斷流下。「只是我不懂為什麼……為什麼，她在氣我嗎？」

「氣妳什麼？」

「氣我不願意相信她，害她流產。」

「絕對沒有。」

「那她為什麼要拋棄我？如果她還在我身邊的話，妳覺得我還會把自己搞到這種地步嗎？」我指著自己。「晶片造成的記憶喪失，酵素抑制造成的能力衰退。我甚至記不得自己是誰。」我的聲音顫抖得不像自己。「我根本不是我自己。」

那杯茶不只是好喝而已，還算得上是解毒劑。久違的三個大腦同時運作使我感到暈眩，神經元也在努力突破晶片阻撓，嘗試其他迴路。目前這一次重生以來的大部分記憶已經恢復。Yaz、Graham、Ryan、Jack、Master。人名和影像彼此干擾、疊加。焦急的、揶揄的、關切的臉重複同一個名字：Doctor。

「是她告訴我們來救妳的。本來我和Heathe也指是在宇宙中四處遊覽，沒想到出了這麼嚴重的事。」Bill搜刮各抽屜，翻出一個黑色鈕扣狀物體，金龜子大小。竊聽器。這我還認得出來。「現在最重要的是先把妳給弄出去，Doctor。」

樓上傳來一陣叫罵，家具摔到牆上的聲響。「來不及的，監視器──」「其他人關掉了。抱歉前三十分鐘──」「沒關係。妳們的計劃是什麼？」

Bill拉起我的手。「廚房。我們暫時鑿出一個破孔，Tardis停在那。」

「沒有人質疑廚房裡的巨大藍色盒子？」

「她偽裝成冰櫃。」

「可是我的Tardis變色龍拱已經失效很久了。」又是一陣天旋地轉，我空著的那隻手緊緊按住太陽穴。「那輛Tardis到底是誰的？」

「先別管了，」她迅速把房門關上。我們直奔走廊另一端的樓梯。她的呼吸不變，語速飛快。「但是妳不會以為參與救援行動的只有我和Heather吧？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，我挑的"溫柔Only Girl (in the world)"版本  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIWawnpfBME


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 動作片。之類的。有點短

將近一百年前(也可以說，1914以後。也可以說宇宙崩塌以前)，Doctor打開了Tardis的們，控制面板亮起，他發覺自己並非孤獨一人。房間另一頭，拄著雨傘向他走來的是──

_──Missy_ _。現在的Doctor_ _嘆息出這個名字，背部緊貼著牆面，如果可以的話我想知道──_

「──為什麼妳在這裡？」妳和他和我們的孩子不是一起逃走了嗎？剩下的問句濃縮成眼神。她垂下肩膀。他懂了。「對不起。」她搖頭。「Doctor，別傻了。不是你的錯。我們個人做的選擇我們自己得承擔。但是我求你──」

_「拜託妳不要放棄希望，Doctor_ _。」Bill_ _搖著她。她們躲進一間空房，聽著門外守衛的叫囂。Bill_ _搖著她。「我們一定可以逃出去的。」Doctor_ _搖頭，她緊緊抓著Bill_ _的肩膀。「我一定會讓妳逃出這裡。我保證。」她的長髮垂下如同陽光，纖細強韌的網。微亮──_

微亮。Tardis發出的微光照著她的臉。「太棒了。」短靴的急促聲響，Missy的臉映在她的旁邊。「我同意，親愛的。」她的聲音中揉雜太多情緒，溫柔和哀傷各自有其他殘忍抵銷。Tardis開始搖晃，Doctor想抓住她的手，卻撲了個空。「怎麼──」

_「到底是誰意識到要更改門禁系統的？」Doctor_ _搶過門禁卡，仔細端詳同時嘴裡還喃喃念著什麼。「這一側也有設密碼，我沒辦法從裡面替妳們開。」Heather_ _宣布。「這是哪門子的廚房？」Bill_ _雙手交叉在胸前，瞪著橫在她們和Tardis_ _之間的鐵門。「等等，我們可以從這裡重設全棟密碼。」Doctor_ _扔掉卡片，掏出熟悉的音速起子。「為我們爭取一點時間，在研究出來怎麼開門以前。」她手指按在──_

操控台的一角。她快抓不住了。「Missy！」(她可以試試看，伸手拉住她剛重生的朋友。然而她沒有任何動作。)「對不起。」她哽咽的嗓音彷彿暴風雨中的一葉扁舟。「我向妳保證，Theta，妳一定會再見到我。這張臉，所以記憶，同樣選擇妳──」一陣震盪，整塊面板掉出門外──

_她們一起跌進Tardis_ _裡。「我們安全了。Bill_ _，Heather_ _，Me_ _，我，我們安全了。」Doctor_ _靠在墨黑色面板上。「現在就等其他人。還是我們可以把Tardis_ _開去接她們？呃，羅莉塔，性感小姐──」_

_Tardis_ _傳來一陣嗡嗡聲，聽起來頗不以為然。「好，不准調情，妳的名字是──瑪麗女王？血腥瑪麗？算了。妳覺得──」Tardis_ _的門霎時大開，Bill_ _第一個衝了出去。Me_ _緊跟在後。Doctor_ _追了出去。她的心開始──_

墜落──

_「Clara_ _。」那雙棕色眼眸依舊像以前那樣，燃燒著熊熊火焰。她的雙腳死命蹬著。「不。」_

她不斷墜落──

_Doctor_ _相信自己一定是看錯了。不可能。就差一點，她們快成功了。況且在Clara_ _旁邊的是──_

她的心不斷墜落──

_「Bill_ _？」_

***

我不懂。

_妳什麼時候懂過了，Theta_ _？_

***

將近五年前，Missy和Doctor躺在Tardis的地板上。他們逃離黑洞，逃離賽博人的戰場還沒有多久。Doctor的雙眼緊閉，那個人類女孩(她還算是人類嗎？)在他臉頰落下一吻，也沒能喚醒他。

Missy也閉著眼，但她是醒的。

從火星回來以後，隱隱有誤的時間線一直干擾著她。她現在明白為什麼了。

她根本不應該活下來。

在Tardis裡，她可以明確勾勒出另一條時間線。她被雷射擊中，倒下，Elysium field複製她的意識，她的身體化為灰燼，灰燼化為原子，原子碎成夸克。她重生了，但再也不是Missy。她的孩子仍舊沒有活下來。她根本沒有孩子。

內臟一陣絞痛。她應該去醫療室，Tardis在催促。然而她固執地想要在Doctor身旁待久一些。這個愛她的Doctor，這個仍不知道一切真相的Doctor，這個仍以為自己是一位普通時間領主的Doctor。

與其說Doctor是永恆之子，不如說他是永恆心碎之子。Missy閉著眼，不願承認滲入髮際的是淚。沒有過去的自己干擾，現在她可以清楚記得加勒弗雷星毀滅時的慘叫，塵埃落定時的恐怖寂靜。她可以清楚記得Doctor清秀的面孔表情猙獰：我比你，要多得多。

Missy永遠追不上她，不是嗎？

她再也止不住喉頭發出的可悲聲響，淚水浸濕鬢角，就差一點，她能擁有美好碎裂前的最後一點幸福。全都毀了。被 _他自己_ 毀的。她可以怪罪Rasslion，怪罪鼓聲，怪罪死神，到頭來都只是推託之詞罷了。

她使力坐起身來，癱在蘇格蘭老頭身上。這次重生的Doctor很瘦，大衣的酒紅色內襯異常溫暖。他聞起來像灰燼，像麥稈，像噴濺的火山，像希望。有天Doctor聞起來會像檸檬，像山嵐，像崩塌成黑洞的巨大恆星，像憤怒。她已經聞過了，還是O的時候。

「求求你。」她知道Doctor肯定聽不到。這是為什麼她敢說。

(求求你不要這一次就重生成金髮美人。求求你留給我多一點時間。我只剩你了，我不想親手送妳走。)

身體內部又是一陣絞痛。她不能再拖下去了。她在毫無血色的嘴唇上落下一個吻，搖搖晃晃地站起身，艱困的轉身，離去。

她為自己進行醫療掃描，上點滴。

她睡去，她醒來。

Doctor回來。蘇格蘭老頭Doctor，問她為什麼在這裡。

她看著Doctor頭髮上的金光壟罩，不曾褪去。她的心踏著階梯一步一步往下，然後跌下去。

她像傻瓜一樣向Doctor保證她會再看見她。「如果妳到時候還願意見我。」淚珠從Tardis大門飛出去，在宇宙間漂浮。

她想，那滴淚珠有沒有沾在Doctor身上。

(什麼時候我愚蠢成這副德性？)

Tardis最終回歸平靜。Missy解開拯救她免於墜落的手銬，往地上一扔，邊緣還沾著血。「我會再見到妳。」她對著一片空白發誓。

她開始等待。

***

剛剛和我們進Tardis的Bill發出一陣呻吟。「我就知道！我就知道一定有哪裡會出錯，因為扯上Doctor的每一件事都會有出人意料的發展！」

這完全不像Bill會說的話。

「所有人，武器扔到地上，乖乖走過來！」剛到現場，大概是指揮官的圓頭生物得意洋洋揮著槍。Clara在掙扎，Heather露出鯊魚牙，被脅持的Bill……露出一個略帶歉意的表情？

戴著Bill那張臉的未知人物上前一步。「你們才放下武器。一群布丁腦，根本不知道自己惹到什麼貨色。」她高舉手中的儀器。「誰都別輕舉妄動，除非你想體驗被硫酸溶得骨頭都不剩的痛苦死法。」

圓頭生物開了一槍。子彈撞上隱形屏幕，反彈進他的肩膀。他抓住傷口，一臉不可置信。

未知人物用Bill的臉開始大笑，笑聲甜膩殘酷。她用手中的儀器對自己噴了一下，膚色轉淡，一條裙子……一條深色皮裙……

我怎麼沒有早點認出來？

Missy對守衛們揮了揮手。「真高興看到你們，以那麼多新面孔！看來今天死的人不用那麼多了！」她身上的上衣也換了，曲線比起方才更加……引人注目。好吧。也有可能只是我在過度妄想。我有幸摸過那份腰欸，無衣料阻隔。閉嘴，腦袋。

「尤其是你，皮蛋指揮官！」Missy露出燦爛的笑容。「看來他們替你接了一支新的手臂，嘖嘖。資源怎麼會浪費在你這種東西上？哪一家公司做的？我該在毀掉你以前拆下來寄回去。搞不好能幫助到因為地雷受傷的孤兒。那可有意義多了，你說是不是？」

「你不會有機會的。」圓頭生物──皮蛋指揮官報以猙獰的笑容。「就算妳帶了那麼多人陪妳送死也不會有用的。等到事情處理完，只剩我們可以好好玩的時候，賤人──」

「你這種沒有資格跟她講話的髒東西，閉嘴！」我大吼。「你才是應該為了你犯下的罪行被扔進監獄的人！」

「親愛的，我不覺得妳知道自己在說什麼。」Missy的聲調平板。

我推開Heather，站到她旁邊。「我知道。」怒氣在我體內沸騰。我得壓住避免熔岩湧出。「我想起來了，妳第一次來劫獄的時候，」他們施暴完扔下妳在血灘之中，妳的胸部已經浮現瘀青。「妳不小心把自己搭了進來。我們要一起出去時又沒算準。妳自由了，我還被困在裡面。這個混帳安然無事。」

「是安保沃夫‧雪特(a ball of shit)，尊貴的傑斯特‧雪特(just shit)的──」

「完全沒興趣。省點力氣吧。」我對Missy動了動眉毛。「我猜妳有準備？」

她掏出一支試管，液體是清澈的藍色。

「你們的補給飲料都被下了毒，大概再一小時就會發作。我很慷慨，交出皮蛋，交還我們的朋友，我還可以把你們的記憶都抹掉，不用擔心測謊過不了。」

以Missy的標準來說，這個條件的確慷慨得過頭。

「我們才不會背叛自己的弟兄！」「誰知道妳會不會遵守約定？」

Missy哼了一聲。「一手交人，一手交貨，底線。」

慷慨到令人髮指。

大部分人還在猶豫，Clara趁機往捉住她的守衛身上揍了一拳。皮蛋指揮官轉頭，他另一邊的守衛往他膝蓋一踢，逼得他向前倒下。「我們同意！」

傳來幾聲咕噥，但是當皮蛋指揮官被銬上手銬，由Bill和Clara一人負責一邊拎回Tardis這邊，沒有人出手相助。

部隊成員忙著為自己解毒(Missy解藥甚至是用 _遞_ 的，不是扔的)，皮蛋指揮官飆起髒話咒罵。「你們這群膽小鬼，一個一個都會完蛋的！」緩慢的解藥傳遞過程中他從來沒有停下嘴。終於，Missy用鞋尖挑起他的下巴，冰冷的視線可以凍住一整顆小行星。「Doctor很用心地教我該怎麼做好人，怎麼不要把別人推進火山口，不要把他們全身麻醉後當作活地毯踩，不要把他們綁在高鐵軌道上讓火車輾碎，」皮蛋指揮官開始打顫。「我建議你不要惹我做出會讓她失望的事情。因為如果她失望的話，你一定會負責承受我的沮喪。到時就不只舌頭被割掉那麼簡單了。」

皮蛋慘叫一聲，沒有再多說什麼。

Bill對我挑起眉毛。 _妳確定妳的做法真的有起功效嗎？_

Clara看了我一眼，嘆了口氣別過臉。要嘛是她對我太失望，要嘛是她看在我剛逃獄的份上暫時不追究。Clara會那樣做嗎？應該會吧。應該？

我等著Missy轉頭。從剛剛她揭露身分後，除了掏出解藥的短暫瞬間她沒有回頭看過我一眼，無論是譏諷、炫耀、打情罵俏的擠眉弄眼，全都沒有。我等著她和我對上視線，她的眼裡乘著的是什麼？

直到我們回了她的Tardis，我都沒能找出答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者在此為了一點也不好笑的雙關取名致歉


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過度園藝的章節。HE。

_「妳想要留下她嗎？」_

在幽黯宛如深海的暗室中，Missy抬起頭。

擁抱她的是漆黑。牆面和控制面板都以黑曜岩作為基底，打燈時亮得刺眼。她們正在時空渦流之中漂浮，引擎暫時關閉。鮮豔色彩的各色警示燈灰濛濛的，遠看有點像積了灰塵的寶石，發霉的糖果。唯一的光源來自圓形穹頂。每個看似破洞的圓孔實際上提供一點明亮。

 _「妳想要留下她嗎？」_ Tardis又問了一次，漠然中摻有掩不住的……期待？

Missy沒有回答她，搖著甜酒杯裡的白蘭地。

救援行動結束已經過了幾天。殘存Doctor腦中的晶片已經由她取出。Bill和The Pilot逗留了幾天，最後被她客氣地請走。Clara原本堅持要等到Doctor找回自己的Tardis再離開，挑明了不信任Missy。她原本考慮過暗中聯繫時間領主迫使Clara逃走，考慮到她自己和加勒弗雷當局的緊張關係後，還是作罷。最後是Doctor術後醒來和Clara單獨談了好一陣子，她才勉為其難地和Me一同離去。如今，Tardis上的乘客只剩下她和Doctor。皮蛋早在她和Doctor取得共識後被一腳踢進黑洞。

她希望Doctor留下嗎？廢話。

但是沒有理由Doctor會留下。

她知道她告訴Doctor的那個故事，關於她們如何相識，如何漸行漸遠的故事並不完全符合現實。只是，很長一段時間，那是她相信的版本，也就是唯一重要的版本。等到她的敘事和Doctor的逐漸靠攏，等到他們就要取得平衡，又被永恆之子這條線打亂了一切。她並不真的是Doctor平起平坐的對手。和其他星球的短命生物一樣，她注定只是過客，充其量是墜落得慢一點的流星，終要殞滅。更別提她這次失去了重生能力，更別提她這次失去了重生能力，被硬生生扼斷燃料。

她能給Doctor什麼，如果她蠢到留下的話？權充作安慰劑的較高智商和較長歷史。可惜在永恆面前一秒鐘和一年沒有多少分別。還有痛苦。無論是佔領地球或者摧毀加勒弗雷，想必對Doctor來說都是難以承受的創傷。Missy自己清醒時(用Doctor那種方式清醒時)想起都感覺髮指。

Doctor有什麼理由留下。

(可是我們還待在地下金庫的時候。我們在Tardis上，他握住我的手。幾天前，她還主動斥責了那隻外星生物，站到我身旁。那一瞬間她是為我而生的烈焰──)

玻璃杯壁在她的指甲下發出駭人的尖叫。她已經沒有那一切了。都過去了。從O決定摧毀加勒弗雷那一刻就結束了。不管她以為她和Doctor在重新建造的是什麼，都沒有倖存下來。

和她們的孩子一樣。

「呃，所以伏特加放這裡？」

她向後轉。Doctor正一臉困惑地盯著Tardis儲放櫃，聽到動靜抬起頭。「Missy？」

喔，緊張的聲音，那副表情。太可愛了。

「我剛剛在問妳的Tardis伏特加到底放哪裡，她都沒有回答，帶我一路走到這裡……」Doctor的解釋加了許多不必要的比手畫腳，看來像某種奇怪的舞蹈。Missy再一次被提醒她的老朋友是個孩子氣又多愁善感的傢伙。

「如果瑪麗說伏特加在這裡應該不會有錯。妳可以自己打開來看看。」Missy隨意揮了揮手，看Doctor像找到什麼稀世珍寶一樣的握住一瓶……濃度90%酒精，蹦蹦跳跳下了階梯。

她的老朋友，她愛的人。

Missy故作鎮定的抹上口紅，準備迎接接下來的談話。

***

「不知如何是好」在面對Master時是一種經常出現的複雜感覺。我不懂這一次為什麼特別令我頭疼。我們設圈套給對方跳，有幾次逼對方重生，偶爾也伸手拉對方一把。我們曾經以為再也不會說上話(多半是我以為她已經死去的情況)，最後又在什麼驚人的佈局中重逢。

只是這一次沒有佈局。沒有謀殺，至少沒有新的謀殺。我該知道的事她也都知道。沒有攤牌。彷彿這是最後一局，最後一輪清點。

彷彿這是終點。

因此我才允許自已問她旅途上的趣事。她盡量挑些無關緊要的講，我也不去追問某些角色的最終命運。如果這真的是最後一次，我不想一切那麼快進入倒數。

是她首先扣下板機。

「妳知道我給那些守衛的不是解藥。」

我多希望我還在喝酒，有什麼東西抓在手上。

「麥哲倫星雲中某顆行星行星的氣泡飲。我嚐了一滴就認出來了。」看見那清澈的湛藍色時我還有些遲疑，Missy過度慷慨的態度讓我賭了一把。

「妳沒有一恢復就質問我這件事。很不像妳的作風啊。」Missy垂下眉眼。或許怕被當作示弱什麼的，來不及眨眼又將目光轉回我身上。

「我賭了一把。」我強迫自己對上她的視線。 _我賭妳還記得什麼是正確的選擇。_

她抿了一口酒。

「氣泡飲的配方有改。一開始混在補給飲料的物質也算不上毒藥，兩者結合……那就好玩了。」

「還有呢？」我的聲音很輕。

一陣沉默。「不是每瓶飲料裡面都有摻藥。」她勉為其難的承認。

我想告訴她「我為妳感到驕傲」。但是那個句子怎麼樣就是無法突破喉頭。「 謝謝。妳是在一切之後嗎？」

妳是在一切毀滅和背叛之後嗎？是在妥協和心軟和懺悔之後嗎？妳的手上沾著加樂弗雷的灰燼嗎？妳曾經拋棄我，又為了我背棄你自己嗎？

「是，像妳一樣。」

像妳一樣，疲憊得不能抬起手撥掉痛苦沾染的過去，厭倦了面具。依然瘋狂，只是不再慣於從無目的的殘酷獲得滿足。

終於，我們回到一步踩錯就粉身碎骨的危險邊緣。

「好長一段時間，我都沒有意識到妳可能是在O之後。」我承認。「那時候的我很……憤怒。心碎。我以為妳也在乎的東西實際上卻一文不值。我……說了很多很糟糕的話。」

「合理。」

我等著她闡述。或者整理好思緒以言語為刃。她沒有。

我吞了口口水。「為什麼重生之後妳不肯拉住我，如果妳真的不氣我的話？」

這是我一直以來困惑的點，也是我試圖說服自己有可能我們不在相同的時間線上時總是無法確定的原因。我記得她當時的表情──或者說，我認為我記得她當時的表情。有些瘋狂，信心堅決。最多的，是哀傷。

為什麼？

「我們已經偏離時間線太多了。我根本不應該還在Tardis上。誤差多到快要創造時空悖論。」她盯著牆的另一段。「我們不應該有孩子的。」

「妳……後悔信任我嗎？」肢體上的信任。碰觸。如果沒有那回的一時失控，她根本不需要擔心胚胎。現在我也有類似的困擾了，才終於明白。

「我只後悔忘記我們是不同等級的存在。」她滑下高腳椅，繞著控制面板，融入黑暗又浮出黑暗。「我只後悔忘記妳比我們都還……優越。」

「妳以為我想要還是在乎嗎？」我沒有理由生氣的，她只是──幹。我們都只是被利用的棋子，為什麼我們要彼此傷害？

「妳以為知道這件事讓我很開心嗎？一點都不。我只是知道了我比自己想像中要殘破不全！」

Missy哼了一聲。「殘破不全的不是妳。殘破不全的是我，親愛的。妳被傷害了，可是因為這件事毀了加勒弗雷的人是我。」最後幾個字壓得極低。活了那麼久我們都是會呼吸的古墓，只是可以拂過積灰的石壁，或者不行。

我對於沉積物不予置理。

「對！為什麼？」我忍不住衝高音量。「上面還有孩子啊，他們是無辜的！大部分的人也不知道真相，沒有必要也沒有意義不是嗎！」

「因為當時的我不在乎。」裙襬揚起，她仰頭看著我。「成為O的那個我只覺得噁心。他在氣妳是救世主。」

「那妳呢？」我抹了抹臉，袖子濕了。「Missy，妳怎麼認為？」

我等著她的回答像看著一粒硬果核含在口中。吞下去，啐出來，都不是。

「如果你覺得我會允許有人可以這樣折磨妳還逃過一劫，那妳真的不懂我。」

她站得挺直。像位統帥。一根萬年冰柱。我感覺內裡冰冷，空洞。

「這是妳說愛我的方式嗎？」

「可能會有一些人安然無恙，但是我不可能容許整顆星球，基礎建立在折磨妳的星球完好無缺。」

我搖頭。不想多說什麼。

光點落在她的髮髻，Missy繞回我面前。「我愛妳，僅管一無所有。」她伸手，握住我的手。我沒有掙開。「我愛妳。」我垂下頭。「可是有好長一段時間我每幾年就會被自己逼問這到底是不是正確的選擇。妳不知道那有多痛苦。妳是放肆奪取的人，Missy，妳不懂。如果我們無法取得某種平衡，我愛妳，只會令我一無所有。」

呵，這是我這次重生以來大多時候不願討論情緒的原因。敘述脫口而出時，用字精確得嚇人。

「我永遠不會成為妳，Doctor，妳懂嗎？我不是妳──」

「我不需要妳為了救人赴湯蹈火。我說取得平衡的時候，我只是希望妳不要毀滅世界、篡位、造成大規模恐慌之類的。然後，可能，如果你不介意的話，陪在我身邊。」

她嘴角的笑淒涼。「我沒辦法成為妳的寵物。就算我可能撐得比人類長一點，妳要面對的終究是永恆。」

「沒有，Missy，他們，他們，」 _為什麼我會那麼害怕告訴她_ 。我哽咽。「拿走了所有重生次數。細菌感染的基因改造。我和其他時間領主沒有什麼兩樣，只是殘缺的記憶特別多了。」

我不敢看她臉上是什麼表情。我沒有多怕她傷害我，不知不覺中那已經成為我們相處模式的一環。我想我擔心的……是她明白我什麼都不是。明白我從來不值得她的注意力。

她鬆開手。我不敢喊冷。

「時間領主該慶幸他們全死了。妳才剛給我一個新理由再殺了他們一遍。」

「是啊。」我的聲音乾乾的。「我很慶幸他們全死了，我不用因為任何沒發生的行動內心天人交戰。」

她坐回高腳椅上，拍了拍一塵不染的裙襬。事情還沒解決，我們又把自己鬥進死胡同。我快速瀏覽還沒問過她的問題。

「妳真的沒有因為孩子的事氣我？」

「妳有嗎？」

我收回剛剛的言論。如果我現在手上還握著玻璃杯，一定會摔碎在地上。

「怎麼可能？」

「我怎麼知道？」她的手勢誇大。「我都用Bill的聲音跟妳說是『我』去請求幫助的，妳還問得出『那台Tardis是誰的』這種愚蠢問題！妳真的就那麼，就那麼──」

「停下來，我知道！」我們提過彼此缺乏信任這回事很多次了。只是從來不是在那麼無法挽回的情況下。太近了，太接近現實，此處再無退路。

我們真是一團亂，不是嗎？

光點落在地上像芽。我想起樹，刻在樹幹上的字離地二十公分，十年後還是離地二十公分。假使不考慮土壤侵蝕堆積。假使不考慮有人蓄意塗改。假使不考慮樹瘤。假使──

假使一切不變。

只是白雲蒼狗，事情總在變化。

「Missy，我們不能再這樣下去了。」

「妳又想逃走了嗎？我不會攔住妳的。」

「妳想要冰淇淋嗎？」這問題打得她一個措手不及。她努力想弄明白我在暗示的是什麼。「我這裡有一罐，大概過期二十年的巧克力口味。就算妳不介意我也不敢給妳。」

「或者妳可以把我載到某個沒有那麼顯眼的地方。我們坐下來一起吃。」

「……妳剛剛在灌威士忌，現在想吃冰淇淋。」

「嗯。」

她給我那種鄙視的眼神太過熟悉，我忍不住笑出來。

不過她臉上那短暫而燦爛的笑則不在我的預料之內。

「先找到妳的Tardis，然後我們去吃冰淇淋。」

***

Missy不想深入探討她的Tardis到底用了什麼邪門歪道在短短幾秒鐘內就追蹤到Doctor的Tardis。她拒絕。

考慮到Doctor才越獄不久，宇宙中沒有多少地方可以讓她們不受打擾的坐下來好好享用一球冰淇淋，同時符合Missy喜愛的危險情境畫風。折衷之下她們降落在地球一座燠熱的海島。沒有人試圖向她們搭話，人們相信自己並不會說她們的語言。這個錯誤認知恰巧符合事實，然而兩位外星生物都沒有指出這一點。開張不久的百貨公司冷氣頗強，黃色塑膠條在出風口獵獵作響。Missy的鞋根在仿大理石地板上百般無聊的磨著。反正她也不是真的很想研究她能不能用鞋根在地上磨出一個洞。

人們在她們身旁來來回回走著。Doctor似乎打定了主意進行鞋與襪的田野調查。要不是她擁有的人類雌性軀體八成會因為視線所落之處被以為是變態拖去打。Missy數著銷售人員諂媚的「很高興為您服務」，小孩的哭鬧，展示櫃上擺的衣服，以及腳步聲。適當的外物干擾，才能換到她們只是她們自己。

兩人並肩坐著，手肘和膝蓋離得很近，像分開的上下唇，微乾，飽滿，焦急得想碰在一起。

 _妳勾勒的是我也想要的圖景，_ 她想， _但是我不知道有沒有能力給妳。我不知道還辦不辦得到_ 。糖分爆表的白色黏稠液體被Doctor靈巧的舌頭捲進嘴裡，不留一點痕跡。Missy想，或許她盯著Doctor的強烈視線會令這個自詡進步實則落後的地方政府以猥褻罪將她起訴。

不知道這個Doctor對於滾床單的興致有多大。一些閨房樂趣可以讓她暫時遺忘更棘手的問題。

「我們應該定期這麼做。」Doctor的臉頰湊近她身側。「一起出來，什麼也不做。扣除掉酒精和人群也沒關係。像我在──教書──那時候。不過去除掉誰把誰關起來這回事。」

 _我還是想要擁有妳。_ 她想。 _有的時候我還是想把妳鎖起來，好讓其他東西沒法染指妳。可是在我身上失敗的方法，在妳身上也不會管用。_

「聽起來可行。」非追逐換來的會面。

Doctor的嘴角揚起。她們交換了一些意見，暫時敲定了下次見面的時間和地點。 _那現在呢？_ Missy咬住舌好不要問出這種問題。 _等著妳感覺無聊，衣袖一揮走人？_ 體內的酒精已經退下不少，只是退得仍不夠徹底。

喀擦。Doctor的甜筒餅乾開始碎裂。有一片落到她倆中間的地板上。「我還沒見過活得那麼失敗的甜筒餅乾。」

Doctor盯著她的眼睛。 _她聽見了。她聽_ 見 _了？_

Missy腳尖一擺，想起身離去。

Doctor的手覆在她的上面。掌心貼著手背。血管衝撞血管。Doctor在這副身體裡的手比Missy還得還小，比前一副身體還要豐潤。不變的是同樣溫柔。

「我可能又要錯話了。」好久以前，就讀學院那段時期，每次，每次Theta都這麼說。羞愧閃躲的目光，粉紅色耳尖，收到背後的手握成拳。那時候他說了好多次，卻從來沒有用言語道出。「不過我覺得，只有在餅乾做為沒有生命，無法共感的餅乾時，才有活得失敗這回事。我們……我們只要活得是我們自己就夠了。至於其他人的野心和實驗目的，管他去。」

_我撿錯人了嗎？什麼時候Doctor_ _可以這麼毫無造神情節？_

「我懷念你盡情飆髒話的時候。很──」 _很棒，像妳終於脫下了光鮮亮麗的禮服，赤足。像妳終於是什麼我追得上，可以勾肩搭背的。_ 「──很有一種特殊氣質。」

「我可以試著多擠一點？不，等等，這副身體沒有認真收集髒話詞彙。呃，感覺有點不太對。」

Doctor滔滔不絕地講著。Missy笑或者皺眉，偶爾加入一兩句友善諷刺。她的注意力集中在手，Doctor的覆在她的之上。她悄悄的移動手指，一根，兩根。於是她們終於要起身離去時，十指緊扣。

人類要怎麼看就怎麼看，想怎麼解讀就怎麼解讀吧。既然要被愚蠢的性別二元和恐同情緒綁架，就只能在層層假象中越陷越深。無論如何，她知道，Doctor是她的。

***

我們來講講樹。果園，果樹。

( _非常有趣的開頭，十分引人注目。_ )

( _不要打斷我啦Missy_ _！_ )

所以，嗯，想要像果樹。想像刀具或是鈔票。想要交易。想像濫用能力壓榨他者，好取得你本來不會擁有的資源。

釀酒的葡萄園可能還在講求老欉，商業蘋果園每十年，每二十年就必須更新一次。更新指的是挖掉舊植株，種上新的。更新的目的是汰換無法產果的樹。

想像一棵樹。想像開花，想像精細胞跟花粉管。想像子房膨大。

想像失去。失落。哀傷。想像一棵樹，一棵樹無法哭泣。

想像另一棵樹。想像風吹去的揮發性物質。想像氣味落到對的地方。

我們無法忽視果園。我們無法忽視殺蟲劑和除草劑。我們無法忽視產量。

我們無法忽視加樂弗雷。我們無法忽視翻倒又重來的實驗，或者Tecteun。

不過──靠北，幹恁伯，操它的，甲賽，恁祖母的( _好了Doctor_ _可以了_ )──誰管他們怎麼想？

所以，我的故事是這樣開頭的：從前有個小男孩，碰上另一個小男孩。他看了一眼，就在心底深再深處結出一顆花芽。

**Author's Note:**

> ...我真的不是一開始就打算要破萬字的(眼神死)


End file.
